Cuestión de secretos
by Aliniss
Summary: Hans y Elsa son dos exitosos actores de Cine. Mientras concretan una de sus acostumbradas reuniones, a espaldas de los medios de comunicación, la rubia no puede evitar pensar en como es que inició su curiosa historia. Pero todo secreto ha de salir a la luz y su relación no es una excepción. HELSA. AU. Mención de otros personajes Disney/Dreamworks. Aliniss is back! (Again 7u7)


Enfundada en aquella campera azul grisácea de hombre, la cual le quedaba enorme, en conjunto a los pantalones negros holgados, los lentes oscuros y la gorra que cubría completamente su cabello de sirena, la exitosa estrella de cine cruzó la calle hasta alcanzar la puerta de la humilde cafetería que se alzaba entre dos edificios familiares. Con cautela procuró que nadie la reconociese, demasiada imprudencia era ya salir sin sus guardaespaldas. Con la vista atenuada gracias a los vidrios de sus anteojos, buscó a la persona con la cual esperaba reunirse por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, pacíficos minutos. En una de las mesas del fondo del recinto, junto a la nevera de pasteles, una figura de hombros vastos amparada por un ensanchado buzo con capucha color beige, tecleaba algo distraídamente en su móvil de última tecnología y casi inaccesible para las personas cuya fuente de ingreso no superase los treinta mil dólares. Su celular vibró dentro del espacioso bolsillo de sus pantalones y se sonrió para sí misma. Definitivamente era él. Procurando disimular su andar femenino, la ropa se encargaba de ocultar sus curvas, avanzó hasta el joven y tocó su hombro levemente antes de tomar asiento frente a él.

-Lamento la demora- habló con voz dulce y vislumbró la sonrisa coqueta que él le dirigió. Casi podía apostar que, detrás de los lentes negros que portaba, sus ojos la contemplaban con comprensión, cariño, arrogancia y esa sensualidad que jamás lo abandonaba- Es difícil salir sola sin ser reconocida, le he pedido prestado el auto a mi madre, no quería tomarme un taxi por si…

-Elsa- la cortó su cita mientras le tomaba la mano- Sé lo que es tener que vivir ocultándose constantemente, así como sé las complicaciones que eso puede tener…-La muchacha imitó su anterior mueca y enlazó sus dedos con los de él- Pero, ahora que estás aquí, pidamos algo para beber y cuéntame cómo te ha ido esta semana.- Elsa asintió mientras lo veía realizar una seña con su mano para llamar al mozo, evitando hablar más de lo necesario por si su voz llegase a resultar un elemento que develase la identidad de ambos. El empleado se acercó sin dudarlo- ¿Qué es lo que pedirás, _niña copito_?- La actriz soltó una leve carcajada ante el apodo con el cual solía nombrarla… pensar que hace tan solo unos catorce meses eso le habría disgustado…

-Un batido de chocolate estará bien- respondió la muchacha. El joven pelinegro y adolescente anotó la orden mencionada, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras examinaba disimuladamente a la mujer.

-Un batido de limón- alegó el actor con demasiado énfasis. El adolescente asintió incomodo, percatándose de que el cliente había notado el análisis que realizó con su compañera de estilo demasiado simple y masculino ¿Qué clase de mujer utilizaba ropa de hombre?

-¿Algo más?- inquirió el mozo mientras realizaba el mismo tipo de observación con el joven de buzo beige.

-Nada más- respondió la dama mientras acomodaba nerviosamente la gorra sobre su cabeza. Entre todos los ademanes realizados por la mujer, el adolescente pelinegro alcanzó a vislumbrar un mechón de brillante cabello rubio platinado. Ahogó una exclamación que procuró esconder y asintió antes de retirarse. Elsa y su acompañante lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció- ¡Hans!- exclamó por lo bajo- ¿Has visto su actitud?- indagó nerviosa- ¿Nos habrá reconocido? – su cita negó con la cabeza.

-No, a menos que sea un fan extremista-respondió el joven, quitándose los lentes para dejar a la vista sus orbes esmeraldas cautivantes- No te preocupes, Elsa. Nadie se enterará de que ambos hemos abandonado nuestra lujosa vida para reunirnos en un café de segunda- La blonda suspiró con confianza mientras imitaba a su novio y se quitaba los anteojos, develando un par de fanales azules como el zafiro. – Relájate, preciosa y cuéntame algo interesante- con una sonrisa sincera, la muchacha se dispuso a iniciar la plática.

-Bueno… voy a firmar un contrato para realizar esa película de la cual te he estado hablando- comentó- Ya sabes, la versión modernista de _Bonnie y Clyde_ \- Hans frunció el ceño de inmediato y la joven rió por lo bajo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-El idiota de Frost es el que protagonizará esa filmación- masculló- Lo cual es muy conveniente para los directores, supongo.

-No veo por qué…

-¡Vamos, Elsa!- su voz grave se elevó un poco- Todo el mundo los quiere, a ti y al imbécil mal teñido de Jack Frost, juntos. Es obvio que los fanáticos de "Jelsa"- escupió la palabra como si fuese veneno- pagarán miles por ir a verlos besuquearse en una película.

-¡Oh, Hans, no empieces a celarme!- se rió la actriz- Si, lo que dices es verdad. Pero a mí no me interesa lo que quieran los fanáticos de Jelsa, los directores o el mundo en general. Me interesa lo que yo quiero. – Aseguró- El papel es bueno, me pagarán bien, pero Frost no está dentro de mis intereses. Es un buen tipo y todo, divertido y demás pero…

-¿¡Lo conoces!?- estalló el joven logrando atraer unas cuantas miradas. Elsa agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. Cuando la expectación colectiva desapareció, volvió a elevar su semblante, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, lo he conocido en el festival de Cannes – masculló molesta- y también nos hemos cruzado en los Globos de Oro y los premios del Sindicato de Actores…por Dios, ¡Tú estabas ahí!

-Sí, ya recuerdo las ansias que poseía de partirle la cara aniñada cada vez que se te acercaba demasiado. Era obvio que deseaba generar polémicas entre los periodistas, quería que todos pensaran que entre ustedes había, y hay, algo.

-No lo culpes demasiado, Hans. Él no sabe que estoy saliendo contigo, aún tiene esperanzas.

-Pues si se propasa en esa película, más de lo necesario, contigo le meteré sus esperanzas por el…

-¡No seas grosero!- interrumpió la joven, previendo lo que su pareja planeaba decir- Al fin y al cabo, yo no me quejo de la ofrecida de Anna, ¿Por qué tiene que pegarse tanto a ti en las premieres y las entregas de premios?

-Creí que te llevabas bien con ella, en las filmaciones de _Frozen_ eran como autenticas hermanas. – puntualizó el joven acomodándose la capucha sobre su cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Porque en Frozen tu y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien! Hasta casi el final de las filmaciones quería asesinarte. Además ella parecía estar interesada en Kristoff Bjorgman. No tenía idea de que le gustaras… No me había comentado nada tampoco. Así que creí que estaba prendada de su coestrella. – Jugó con sus lentes antes de volver a colocárselos por precaución- Los dos parecen pareja y sin embargo viven declarándose como "mejores amigos", él está detrás de Mérida Brave y ella detrás de ti. Así que no me reclames lo de Jack porque sé perfectamente bien que los productores de _Orfeo y Eurídice_ los tienen, a ti y a ella, en la mira como actores principales.

-Pero a mí no me importa Anna Delle. – recalcó el pelirrojo.

-Y a mí no me importa Jack Frost- contraatacó ella.

-"Es un buen tipo y todo, divertido y demás"- la imitó con cinismo.

-¡Eso no significa nada! ¡Tú dijiste en una entrevista que Anna era una de las compañeras de reparto más encantadoras y bellas con las que habías trabajado!

-¡Pues no podía decir que era una de las personas más histéricas e insoportables con las que había trabajado! – Hans la fulminó con la mirada para luego seguir discutiendo- Además tu no solo tienes al idiota de Frost- alegó- ¿Qué me dices de Hamada? Él también te ha estado coqueteando.

-¿Y tú qué me dices de Gogo Tomago? Esa imbécil no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en la premier de Grandes Héroes – refunfuñó la blonda- ¡Y como si fuera poco la gente vive comparándonos! ¡La detesto!

-¿Qué hay de Hipo Abadejo? – Inquirió evadiendo el tema.

-¿Qué hay de Charlotte la Bouff?- replicó por contestación la blonda.

-¿Eugene Fitzherbert?

-¡Está comprometido con Rapunzel Corona! ¡Mi prima!- le recordó indignada- ¡Llevan juntos seis años, se casarán el mes próximo!- disminuyó el volumen de su voz- ¡Te han invitado!

-Sí, lo que digas…pero nadie puede negar que te ha echado el ojo…

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- exclamó hastiada por la ridícula escena de celos mutuos- No me interesa Jack, ni Tadashi, ni Hipo, ni mucho menos Eugene- Hans la observó mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas rojizas- Yo estoy aquí. Contigo. Eres tu quien me interesa. – La joven contempló el rostro excepcionalmente apuesto de aquel hombre con cabellera de brazas y prosiguió con determinación- Estoy plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo quiere verme emparejada con cualquiera de los que has nombrado, pero yo quiero todo lo contrario. Hans, estoy eligiéndote, estoy eligiendo a la última persona con la que todos quisieran verme. El villano de mi película, el actor con el cual he tenido más de una pelea en la filmación que me ha lanzado al estrellato, el idiota que no dudaba en fastidiarme y el único que, a pesar de todo lo anterior, supo estar cuando más necesitaba a alguien… - Hans la contempló unos instantes antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para capturar los labios de la mujer que supo fascinarlo desde el primer instante en que la vio.

Su relación no empezó de la mejor manera, sin embargo parecía tener un prospero futuro. Ambos fueron presentados una mañana lluviosa de abril, día a partir del cual comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus carreras. Elsa siempre había amado actuar y estaba plenamente consciente de que el papel de "La reina de las nieves", en la película _Frozen,_ le abriría miles de oportunidades en su porvenir. Aunque al principio los codirectores, y el mismo director, se interesaron en ella por su apariencia divina y natural- piel pulcra, ojos azules, labios sonrosados, nariz pequeña, pómulos cubiertos de pecas, cuerpo de curvas escasas pero atrayentes y cabello rubio platinado- pronto notaron que, en definitiva, se hallaban ante un talento joven y excepcional. De igual forma sucedió con su compañero de reparto, quien sería el encargado de encarnar al príncipe villano. Aunque Elsa jamás negó que Hans Westergard fuese uno de los actores más increíbles que hubiese conocido, estaba cien por ciento segura de que, al igual que sucedió con ella, los encargados de la selección del personal de actuación se interesaron en su aspecto. Aquel que dijese que ese hombre no tenía nada de apuesto, debería de estar loco. Ciertamente su mirada esmeralda penetrante y maliciosa se acoplaba a la perfección con el personaje a interpretar. Elsa se había sentido atraída hacia él desde el principio, aunque todo embeleso que el pelirrojo hubiese podido causarle había pasado a segundo plano cuando comenzaron las frecuentes discusiones y el choque de personalidades, el estrés de trabajo no ayudaba y la vida de estrella tampoco facilitaba las cosas.

Durante la mayor parte del tiempo de filmación, ambos se odiaron a muerte. La blonda se descargaba emocionalmente con Anna, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharla y tranquilizarla. Por su parte, Hans tenía a Kristoff que, si bien no era su íntimo amigo, lograba calmarlo luego de cada interesante batalla verbal con la joven de belleza incalculable. Ninguno era capaz de recordar por qué motivo comenzaron a rivalizar en primera instancia, pero tampoco les importaba averiguarlo demasiado. Con el paso del tiempo, todo el reparto terminó por acostumbrarse a los frecuentes gritos e improperios que ambos se proferían mutuamente. Elsa estaba convencida de que, de no ser por ese único día, todo seguiría siendo de la misma forma.

Recordaba el momento con precisión. Era un día hermoso y bastante pacífico para una tarde de invierno. De igual forma, la nieve acumulada se arremolinaba en el exterior y ella no podía hacer más que contemplarla desde la pequeña ventana del improvisado calabozo que los escenógrafos había construido con precisión para la corta y significativa escena que compartían La reina de las nieves y el príncipe traidor. Realmente esa jornada estaba matándola. Disimular sus problemas siempre se le había dado bien, aunque tratar de aparentar tranquilidad mientras era consciente de que su padre se hallaba internado no era precisamente fácil. Por suerte el trabajo estaba marchando de forma afable, dentro de todo. No podía explicarse el motivo por el cual Hans no se había comportado como un idiota en las ocho horas que llevaban en el estudio, pero agradecía al cielo que así fuera. Observó los grilletes de imitación realista que se encontraban a un lado del recinto, el pelirrojo mismo le había ayudado a colocárselos y quitárselos, sin mediar palabras y siempre contemplándola como si desease desentrañar algo. Regresó sus ojos a la ventana y dejó que una lágrima surgiera lentamente. El cáncer avanzado de su padre volvió a tomar protagonismo en sus pensamientos. Sin lograr resistir un solo minuto más, apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y ocultó su semblante entre sus manos, liberando un prolongado sollozo que provocó que su complicado maquillaje se fuese al caño. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que sintiera como un par de extremidades descubrían su rostro para borrar sus lágrimas, teñidas de negro, con un pañuelo descartable. Elsa se había sorprendido al toparse con aquellos orbes esmeraldas que la observaban preocupados, su extrañeza se incrementó al percibir los dedos enguantados acariciando su cabello. Hans se sentó junto a ella y apartó la capa del largo vestido que, sin duda, se asemejaba al hielo autentico. Con presteza, atrajo a la joven hacia su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos, alegrándose de que ella se dejase hacer sin más problemas. La blonda le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho fornido y cubierto por aquel abrigo gris con detalles oscuros que, a su parecer, se asemejaban a flamas elegantes. Su compañero estaba vestido para filmar la escena de la tormenta de nieve y el levantamiento cruel de la espada.

Ella no comentó nada cuando, unos instantes más tarde, el pelirrojo pidió el día libre para ambos. Tampoco habló cuando la subió a su auto y la llevó hasta su casa. Ninguno intercambió palabra alguna mientras ingresaban a la mansión solitaria de ella, tomados de la mano. El silencio se mantuvo mientras él la arropaba en su cama y desconectaba el teléfono para que nadie la molestara. Solo cuando ella sintió los labios masculinos sobre su frente, a modo de despedida, se atrevió a pronunciar las dos únicas palabras que marcarían el inicio de todo.

-Quédate conmigo- le pidió y en el rostro apuesto, vigoroso y varonil se formó una curva dulce de aprecio. Por toda respuesta, el joven se quitó los zapatos mientras ella le hacía un lugar en su cama.

Jamás se habría imaginado que hallaría tanta calma en esos brazos.

Separaron sus labios al sentir los pasos cercanos del mozo. El adolescente, en efecto, se inclinó sobre la mesa para dejar ambas bebidas sobre ella.

-Su orden, chicos- alegó- ¿Van a…?- el joven se congeló en el acto ante lo que sus ojos podían apreciar. Su mirada se petrificó en el rostro apuesto del hombre ante él. Hans carraspeó incomodo y percibió la suave presión de la mano de Elsa en torno a su brazo.

-Hans…- mustió la actriz- tus lentes…- le recordó, aunque por lógica era demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el rostro y dirigió sus orbes verdes nuevamente hasta el empleado.

-No puede ser…- musitó el mozo- no puede ser… ¡Si son ustedes!- gritó con euforia mientras arrojaba la bandeja en la que había trasladado los batidos. Los comensales empezaron a observar la curiosa escena. Elsa inició una serie de ademanes para que el adolescente se tranquilizara, aunque de nada sirvieron- ¡Oigan todos!- exclamó- ¡Son Hans Westergard y Elsa Aren! – la gente comenzó a generar una serie de murmullos incrédulos para luego levantarse con rapidez, dispuestos a comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del camarero. Una avalancha de clientes se precipitó hasta ellos y Hans se levantó por acto reflejo para saltar sobre la mesa y proteger a su novia con su cuerpo.

-¡Por dios si son ellos!- chilló una muchacha castaña mientras grababa la escena con su teléfono celular.

-¿No se han estado besando hace unos minutos?- indagó, haciendo memoria, otro hombre.

-¡Están saliendo! – concluyó una muchacha mientras les tomaba fotografías. A su alrededor la gente empezó a acercárseles en demasía para pedirles retratos y autógrafos.

-¡Corre Elsa!- gritó Hans al mismo tiempo que la empujaba por un espacio libre. Juntos se precipitaron hacía la salida de emergencias, con todos sus admiradores detrás. La calle poco concurrida testificó el modo en el cual los dos se abrieron paso por las avenidas, esquivando algunos objetos o personas y luchando por llegar al automóvil de la madre de la actriz.

Los fans podían ser peligrosos cuando se lo proponían.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la casa de ella, vestidos decentemente y con un par de refrescantes bebidas alcohólicas. Elsa, recostada sobre su cama y enfundada en un vestido ligero y sexy, pulsaba el mando de la televisión, encontrándose con la misma imagen una y otra vez. Ellos huyendo, aferrándose de las manos, e incluso una toma distorsionada de la cámara de seguridad en la cual se los veía besándose por sobre la mesa.

-Todos lo saben- masculló la joven- Los medios no nos van a dejar en paz.- El pelirrojo le tendió un vaso de vodka, el cual ella apuró con ira.

-Pues al demonio- rió Hans- De todas formas ya estaba harto de esconderme y así no se te acercarán los idiotas- Elsa soltó una leve carcajada.

-Ni a ti las idiotas-convino chocando su vaso con el de él. Ambos dejaron escapar una ligera risita. Al igual que en la noche en la que él supo ser su único consuelo, Elsa le cedió un espacio en la cama para que se acercara a rodearla con sus brazos.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado rápido.

Al principio ella se había sentido avergonzada de su debilidad las primeras semanas posteriores a aquel suceso. Por ello se había dispuesto a ignorar al pelirrojo la mayor parte del tiempo posible, hecho difícil gracias al trabajo que los unía. Sin embargo, Hans le demostró que aquello no era necesario cuando, después de grabar la escena de la tormenta de nieve, se había aproximado a ella para preguntarle por la salud de su padre. Para regocijo de la actriz, el joven dejó de importunarla y las peleas disminuyeron con los veloces segundos, dando paso a pláticas amenas y cordiales. Westergard estuvo para ella el día en que debió asistir al hospital para visitar a su padre moribundo. También la acompañó la fecha en la que los doctores la llamaron para explicarle que su progenitor presentaba una ligera y esperanzadora mejoría. La ayudó en los papeleos triviales para aligerarle la carga emocional que portaba a causa del trabajo y los problemas personales, le instó a reunirse con su madre para conversar acerca de lo que estaba atravesando su familia y limpió sus lágrimas en el instante en que Adgar Aren volvió a sucumbir ante la enfermedad, dejándole pocas expectativas de vida.

Elsa jamás le preguntó al pelirrojo el porqué de su compañía reconfortante y él nunca le dio indicios de otorgarle una explicación. Pero eso no les interesaba, puesto que la compañía silenciosa del otro era un interesante placer afectuoso. No deseaban arruinarlo buscando motivos que no encontrarían y que podrían llevarlos a una discusión.

La joven se sorprendió aquel diecisiete de enero, recordado por todos gracias a la intensa tormenta de nieve que azotó al país entero, cuando nadie más que el actor supo brindarle confort ante la verdad poderosa que debía afrontar: la muerte le había arrebatado a su padre.

Y no se lo regresaría.

Él le regaló las fuerzas que su madre no podía brindarle. Naturalmente las grabaciones de _Frozen_ se declararon suspendidas en tanto la rubia se recuperaba de la agobiante perdida y, en todo ese tiempo, fue Hans quien la visitó cada día sin falta, quien la cubrió con sus brazos para que pudiese conciliar el sueño y quien jamás se cansó de borrar el mapa que dibujaban las lágrimas en su rostro albino. Hasta que una noche, sin más, sus labios rozaron los de ella con dulzura y comprensión, sellando aquel pacto silencioso de protegerla por lo que le restaba de vida.

Cuando tres meses más tarde el trabajo volvió a iniciar, ambos se consideraban ya amigos en la adversidad, aunque tenían más que claro que en pocas amistades se podían apreciar los besos que, de vez en cuando, compartían y las caricias que una noche se extendieron hasta dejar a dos cuerpos preciosos y desnudos sobre una cama.

Siendo consciente de sus sentimientos, el día veinte de mayo de ese mismo año, esperó fuera de su camerino a que se quitara el precioso vestido, que se asemejaba al hielo, por última vez. El trabajo estaba completamente acabado. Desde ese momento, en adelante, solo volverían a verse en la gran premier y en alguna que otra entrega de premios. Debían dejarse de juegos y actuar como los adultos que se supone que eran.

Cuando por fin la vio salir, toda ella hermosa; enfundada en unos jeans azules, un sweater celeste y unos zapatos a juego; se convenció de que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto. La joven sonrió al verlo mientras se acariciaba, nerviosa, el cabello largo y fino que acostumbraba a llevar en una trenza francesa idéntica a la de su personaje.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer o irás a tu casa?- inquirió el actor cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-Iré a casa- le respondió- pero no te preocupes por llevarme, mis guardaespaldas están fuera- Hans realizó una mueca y absorbió todo el aire que le fue posible para luego liberarlo con parsimonia.

-En realidad me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo- alegó- Siempre y cuando no tengas nada que hacer- La muchacha lo miró directamente a los orbes esmeraldas mientras un rubor profundo se apropiaba de sus mejillas. Las escenas de todas las vivencias que compartieron juntos se instalaron en su pecho. Elsa meditó tranquila mientras el pelirrojo aguardaba una respuesta. Hans Westergard estaba invitándola a salir. ¡Hans Westergard! Su amigo, su confidente, el único que supo entenderla cuando más apoyo necesitaba, el idiota que la hacía enfadar, el hombre que la protegió del dolor y la arropó noche tras noche entre sus brazos… El actor que la hizo sentirse viva aquella jornada en la que, gracias a unas simples caricias, terminaron consumando su silenciosa pasión.

-Me encantaría- susurró frenética y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie estuviese viéndolos, mientras se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba en los labios.

Si, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Los besos en el cuello, que le hicieron cosquillas, la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿En qué piensas _, niña copito_?- indagó el actor.

-En todo… - afirmó ella.

-¿Podrías ser más específica?- inquirió mientras sus labios se desplazaban hacia la pálida clavícula y la sentía jadear levemente.

-Tú eres mi todo, Hans- respondió riéndose y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo de manera breve. – ¿Sabes? Quisiera ahorrarme las huídas de los periodistas deseosos por confirmar nuestro _romance_.

-Entonces…- susurró acercándose a los labios sonrosados- ¿Lo hacemos oficial?- cuestionó besándole la comisura de los belfos. La actriz asintió mientras tomaba su móvil y abría la cámara para que ambos se tomaran una _selfie_. Se sonrieron antes de besarse y capturar la fotografía.

-La subiré a Facebook- informó la blonda admirando la escena con aprobación.

-¿Podrías etiquetar a Frost, a Hamada, a Abadejo y, por las dudas, a Fitzherbert?

-No- gruñó la chica mientras tecleaba el estado que acompañaría la imagen. Has rió por lo bajo, imaginándose la cara que tendrían los idiotas al ver quien había logrado conquistar a la increíble rubia que tenía a su lado, esa mujer a la cual amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Veinte segundos más tarde, en el perfil de Elsa Aren apareció la fotografía de su beso, siendo secundada por un diminuto epígrafe.

 _it's true._

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Holaaa! si, señores: Aliniss is back.

Yo sé perfectamente bien que debería estar actualizando MAO tal y como prometí, pero simplemente no me siento demasiado inspirada para finalizar la historia. El capítulo irá avanzando en tanto se me ocurran cosas locas y macabras para finalizarlo. En efecto, estoy dejando el fic en un hiatus temporal.

Pero aquí estoy con un pequeño one - shot Helsa. Un OS que me venía martillando la cabeza desde hace varias semanas, incluso cuando escribía MAO. De hecho tengo varias ideas así que probablemente realice unos cuantos OS para este fandom que se ha apoderado de mi corazoncito.

Espero que sea de su agrado, es muy corto para lo que acostumbro a escribir, pero creo que la idea ha quedado bien plasmada.

Les cuento que mis vacaciones se terminaron prolongando más de lo esperado y luego inicié la universidad, es por eso que me he tardado en aparecer. ¡Pero estoy aquí para leer y responder aquellos comentarios tan bellos que me han dejado! Lo haré en cuanto pueda hacerme otro espacio :3

¡Y desde luego tendré que ponerme al día con todas las lecturas de los fic helsa!

Nos leemos pronto, chiquill s.

Saludos y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado .|||.

Aliniss is gone!


End file.
